Considerable published theoretical work on solar thermal electrical generating equipment precedes the subject matter of this invention. All of the prior effort is concerned with capturing and using the most solar energy for the lowest cost. This invention is concerned with design improvement and manufacturing which will greatly reduce the cost of generating heat energy from the sun.